That's why you love me
by Zellarest
Summary: Victoire and Teddy both have a secret and both are determined to keep them. But how does that relate to a guitar, gelled hair, and a secret smooch or two? / TeddyVictoire for Strawb!


HAPPY (LATE) BIRTHDAY STRAWB!

So sorry I didn't get this to you sooner, love. Hope you forgive me. I'm squishy? c:

But here's a Teddy/Vic just for you! It's totally okay if you say you don't like it, trust me I'll understand. :)

LOVE YOU! ♥

.,.,.,.

As soon as Victoire stepped into the room, her eyes gravitated toward the plethora of CDs stacked in the corner. The walls were plastered with dozens of posters of both muggle and wizard bands alike. Hardwood flooring was now covered with ripped tees and jeans (also of the ripped variety.) When her eyes finally shifted to Teddy, sprawled across the large bed, her jaw had already slackened and fallen open widely. Her cheeks were drowned in an unflattering scarlet as she observes Teddy, with his signature blue hair gelled to appear spiky and a gorgeous red and gold guitar lain across his stomach.

"What is with the hair? Did you walk through a gel factory or something?" her breath was coming in short puffs, but the teasing tone of her voice still remained. "And is that a guitar? An actual guitar?"

Teddy rolled his eyes. "No, it's a cardboard cutout of one," he deadpanned.

Teddy removed the checkerboarded strap from around his neck and sat up. When he ran a hand through his hair, Victoire was surprised it didn't come back wet at all.

The sarcastic response, though expected, still sent her teeth on edge and caused her to clench her fists in order to refrain from snapping back at him. As she watched, the light that lit up his shifting eyes was one of amusement. "I thought it was confiscated last week? Uncle Harry will have your head," she informed him.

Smiling with satisfaction, she plopped down onto one of the amplifiers at the foot of the bed. It was tall enough that her feet dangled off the floor and made her feel childish.

Smiling smugly, Teddy set the guitar against the stand next to the bed with a slowness that begged to be mocked. His hands laced together and came to rest behind his head.

He turned his gaze to her with an amused smirk on his lips. "If he doesn't find out, he won't."

Victoire snorted. "Oh, you're asking me to cover for you, then?"

In the ten seconds after her words, Teddy moved around the room with a deliberate slowness. At one point he picked up a guitar pick and seemed to remember she existed.

"Oh no, just suggesting that you keep this between us or I'll be forced to say..." the smirk turned wicked. "...let that little incident with Kellin Wood drop at the most unfortunate time. Dinner would be nice, don't you think?"

Victoire shot her deadliest glare toward him in an instant. "You wouldn't!" she exclaimed.

"I won't have to..." he murmured softly. "It's all up to you."

She stood there for a moment, stuck between a rock and a cliff edge. Teddy began to wander around the room again. Sometimes he picked up an item and examined it before setting it down and continuing on his way again. In this time, Victoire considered her options. Only, there didn't seem to be any that were reasonably within her means.

There was always Hugo, who was enamored with both Teddy and guitars. Or Rose, who was quick to tattle to her mother, who would then blow the entire situation out of proportion and make Victoire look better...

_Well give me a staff and call me Merlin,_ she thought pleasantly.

Satisfied with herself, she opened her mouth and made to turn back to Teddy. Only he wasn't as close as she remembered and she nearly yelped at the unusual proximity of his kaleidoscope eyes. When she'd finished having a heart attack, she reasoned that he must have used her thoughtful to his advantage and snuck his way toward her.

Their closeness was so that the breath that tumbled from his parted lips ghosted across her skin and caused gooseflesh to rise all over. The minty scent of his breath was an added plus. Mingled with his general mustiness, a wave of shivers coursed down her spine.

Teddy's lips were so close to hers, and his head was tilted ever so slightly that if she leaned forward, they would undoubtedly collide.

In her flustered state the only thing she could manage to splutter was, "A little close there, aren't we?"

And then, to fluster her further, he went right with her and said, "That's sort of the point."

All she can think was, _Don't do it Tor. He's playing you like a violin and you'll be singing his song if you do this! You're better than this. _

"You manipulative slag," she whispered.

"Oh don't play that game, Vic."

Though kept his eyes locked with hers the entire time, he brushed one hand down the length of her back while the other was planted on the wall behind her head. In response, her back arches and she inclines her head toward his.

"By Merlin, you're determined," she laughed breathlessly.

"I wouldn't be if you just kissed me,"

"And I would if you wouldn't immediately tell everyone what you scored the night before after I did," she trilled.

"You're impossible."

"And you love me for it."

"There are a lot of other reasons."

And before she can process what he's said, the distance has been closed and his lips crashed down onto hers. Victoire is engulfed in him—his smell, his lips, _Teddy_—and doesn't even notice when she runs her hand through the blue locks and the feeling isn't at all unpleasant, or slimy.

Only when the door opens and slams shut again does she untangle herself from Teddy.

"Should we worry about that?" she asked while staring at the wooden door.

Teddy considered it for a moment, then shrugged. "Nah," he said carelessly. "Now kiss me again, I liked it."

She mimics his shrug. "I'm okay with that."

"And that is why you love me."

"Shut up," she laughed and pulled him towards her again.

.,.,.,.

_If you wish uponnn a starrrrr, no matterrr whooo you aree_...

Oh wait this isn't a Disney movie? Sure sounds like one. I'll just... go... now.

Happy Late Birthday again Strawb!

(To those of you who aren't the wonderfully fantastic Strawb: drop me a review if you've got the time, eh?)


End file.
